Know Why
by robinyj
Summary: A look inside the Head of Timothy Drake. Something different, and I hope interesting.


Set directly after Batman reveals Robin's identity to Steph. Something I couldn't get out of my head. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
Know Why  
  
  
The scene opens up on an empty stage, all except for the one chair in the middle of the room. On this chair sits a young man, in his mid teens. He is dressed in street clothes. He is a child we all know. He is Timothy Drake. Tim sits in the chair the entire time onstage, he never moves. He never blinks, he never flinches, he doesn't make any sound, he only stares into the emptyness of space, seemingly searching for something he will never find. Nothing can be seen behind Tim, only darkness. A man walks into the room, he can be seen, but is not much more than a mere silhouette, he paces for a few moments before acknowledging the boy's presence.  
  
Jack Drake: Hello Tim. I know it's been a long time since we've had a chance to talk. I just want to explain to you. You see, I love you Tim, I don't say it enough, but I do. I'm your Father Tim, therefore I automatically know what's best for you. I thought that sending you away to a boarding school, and removing you from my life and Dana's life, well, I thought that would be best. I felt it would do you good to be ripped from your friends and all you've ever known. I trust you son, I really do. I just can't trust you enough to have you around. You're a lot of trouble Tim, so it's best if I just dump you on someone else, because I can't deal with it, so this is what's best. You must understand Tim...... I did it all for you.  
  
The man proceeds to the back of the stage; it is known that he's there, but he does not move. He simply stares at the wall, his back now to Tim.  
  
Janet Drake: Hi son. It's been a long time. You have grown haven't you? I miss you Tim, I really do. I know it's hard for you, with us being apart, but we'll be together soon. I miss you Tim, I miss you as much as I missed you everytime we left you alone when we went away. As much as when I would spend the holidays in Jamaica, drinking cocktails and swimming in the ocean, having the time of my life, just your Father and I, and never even thinking of you, you spending the holidays alone with the house sitter and no friends or family with you. I miss you as much as you missed me when I went away and you would cry for hours wondering when Mommy and Daddy would come home. That's how much I miss you Tim.   
  
The woman stands beside the man in the darkness, they are both now frozen. Tim still has not moved or made any sound. A boy enters the stage.  
  
Philmont: Hey Timbo. You need to know that I don't blame you for what happened to me. I was stupid, I shouldn't have let those guys bully me around and then kill me. And you, you were right to protect that precious secret identity of yours, instead of protecting me. Cause how would the world ever survive without one of the protectors of Gotham? But no one needs old Philmont. I'm sure that my parents will sleep better knowing I died protecting the secret. If only they knew, perhaps they could draw some comfort. No, don't blame yourself Timbo. I died happy knowing you could still patrol the streets safely at night. Oh wait, I didn't know did I? Well I know now, don't I?   
  
Philmont joins the others at the wall. A young girl enters, she is dressed in a purple outfit, with her head exposed, showing she has blond hair.  
  
Stephanie: Tim. Isn't it wonderful? Me, being able to call you by your real name. Because I knew that your secret identity wasn't as important to you as our relationship. The only reason you didn't tell me was because you were playing hard to get. I mean come on, if this secret identity was really so important, would Batman have told me? You said you cared about us being together, so why wouldn't I go and destroy the thing you hold most dear, corrupt your entire perception of me, jeopardize our relationship and your relationship with Batman, just ruin one of the only things going right in your life, and totally disregard the trust you put in me. I mean you only mentioned how much your identity meant to you, every time I saw you. You have to feel free don't you? No more burden of hiding it from me, no more worrying I'll find out. What have you ever done for me anyway? What have you done to make me owe you enough, to not know? Helped me through child birth, risked your identity to do so at that. Tried time and time again to get me to forgive you after you saved a girl's life, and I was jealous about that. Stupid girl, Star, she had no right butting in our time together to go and get shot. I didn't betray your trust, who was I to go against what Batman wanted? It's not like I have a mind of my own and could possibly have told him I didn't want to break your trust, that would have been foolish. But I know now Tim. We can be together. Tim, such a nice name.  
  
Stephanie joins all others at the wall. No movement is seen onstage, Tim still remains unmoved by all testimonies. It is deathly quiet, when a faint sound can be heard, not floorboards, not whispering, but it is getting louder. Laughter. It becomes more and more intense as time passes until finally a figure steps onstage. He wears a straight jacket, but can hardly be seen. He does not walk around stage like the others, he stays behind the chair at all times, staying partially hidden. All that can be seen are the pasty white eyes and skin of the figure and the glowing green hair.  
  
Joker: You know it's only a matter of time don't you? Only a matter of time before you fail. Before you make a mistake, and die for it.  
The last one of you did, what makes you think you won't fail? He was just as fast, just as resourceful, and where's he? He's dead. (Joker begins to laugh. He regains his composure momentarily.) You can't actually think that you're better than him. How droll. Face it kid, you don't have the guts to make it out alive. All your training and preparation, all for naught. There is no point of going on really, it's only a matter of time until the inevitable, until I catch you. You can't tempt fate forever. Only a matter of time, and when that mistake is made, you can bet I'll be there.  
  
Joker backs away into complete darkness, laughter can be heard from all corners of the stage, but Joker can no longer be seen.   
  
Bruce: Tim.  
  
A figure has appeared onstage, no one saw him enter and he is hardly visible. Dressed in black, with a long, flowing cape. All that is seen is a black figure crossing the stage, no features can be made out.  
  
Bruce: Tim. You are my latest partner. Partner to the Bat, it has a lot of meaning, a lot to live up to. Jason died as my partner. I can only hope you won't let me down as he did. There's Dick as well, how will you ever live up to the standards he's set. Seems almost impossible. You have done a commendable job though, especially for someone with hardly any natural physical abilities, little to offer in street smarts, and being someone so cautious of every move they make. Yes, impressive indeed. But is it enough? Do you think you could ever live up to the standards I've set for you? It's possible, but unlikely. So many people, expecting so much. So much responsibility, so much fear, so much horror, so much.......... loneliness. How will you survive? More importantly, can you survive?  
  
The figure exits stage. No sound is heard of him leaving, and no one is seen going offstage, but his presence can not be felt. This time five figures appear onstage. They form a line behind Tim. Still no reaction. The young heroes are now huddled around Tim, they speak as one.  
  
Superboy: Young Justice.  
  
Secret: We're a team.  
  
Arrowette: We work together.  
  
Wondergirl: We depend on each other.  
  
Impulse: That's us all right.  
  
Superboy: But you wouldn't think it would you?  
  
Secret: How could you?  
  
Arrowette: The way we're shut out from our own member's life.  
  
Wondergirl: Our leader at that.  
  
Impulse: We're ordered to trust you at all costs.  
  
Superboy: Even though you don't trust us.  
  
Secret: Your closest friends.  
  
Arrowette: Your teammates.  
  
Wondergirl: You want our understanding.   
  
Impulse: Our patience.   
  
Superboy: Which you haven't earned.  
  
Secret: We put our lives in your hands.  
  
Arrowette: And receive nothing in return but mistrust.  
  
Wondergirl: It's not your fault though.  
  
Impulse: You want to tell us who you are.  
  
Superboy: But the truth is.  
  
Secret: Even you don't really know.  
  
Arrowette: So we're left in the dark.  
  
Wondergirl: Just like you.  
  
Impulse: That's why we're a team.  
  
Superboy: That's why you're alone.  
  
The figures back away several steps. All others on stage turn around and stare at the back of the chair. Tim still has not moved, flinched, batted an eyelash, he is stone. All figures step back a few feet, the lights dim and the silhouettes of the characters disappear. They are gone. Only darkness remains. And a small boy sitting in a chair, alone. Completely and utterly alone.   
  
Tim rises from the chair and walks to the tip of the stage. He stares into the audience, searching for something, for anything. Do any of us speak? No. What would we say? Tim's face has shown no emotion throughout the entire ordeal, and now as he searches the darkness one last time, all hope can be seen fading from his eyes. Still, almost like stone, Tim retreats into the darkness. He slowly fades from our view, engulfed by the colorless pit surrounding him. All lights in the area fade to almost nothing.  
  
Just as the curtain is falling a figure can be seen on stage. He stands tall and proud. He knows who he is, and what his purpose is. He has overcome all odds. He has survived. He has been trained and fought beside the best there is. He has no doubt what he must do, what he must continue doing.   
  
The figure is barely there, hardly visible. Barely even an outline. What can be seen is what appears to be a cape. A set of glowing, opaque eyes. And an insignia on the chest. R.  
  
He will protect the weak.  
  
Do what he thinks is right.  
  
Help the needy.  
  
Protect the defenceless.  
  
And be the only thing he knows how to be.  
  
What else can he possibly be?  
  
He is   
  
Robin.  
  
  
Fin  
  
Curtain Drops.  
  



End file.
